fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Bonnie
Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail which is best seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. His pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie holds a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. An intriguing, yet disturbing detail is that Toy Bonnie's pupils become smaller when entering the player's office and attacking, as if the pupils contracted like organic eyes. This, however, is unlikely, as when the player shines the Flashlight directly on Toy Bonnie's face his pupils do 'not' contract despite the amount of light being absorbed - his close-up on the Party Room 4 monitor is a good example of this. Why and how this occurs is unknown, and is likely aesthetic. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he does not appear to carry it elsewhere. Toy Bonnie is a haunted animatronic with psychotic issues, as, like the rests of the animatronics, he does his best to trying to catch and kill the night guard (presumably by stuffing him into an animatronic suit, which would kill him). He does not shows his dark side during the day; instead, he appears as a protective, trustworthy, nice and joyful robot, whose like to please children and adults alike. Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He also tends to be one of the first animatronics to move offstage. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly, and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time watching the Monitor will likely result with the player being attacked by him. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head before he appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely into the player's Head before vanishing. Failing to equip the Head on time, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. However, on some occasions, Toy Bonnie will not attack the player, but, rather, stay in the vent. After he's left the office, he starts again from Party Room 3 Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he starts becoming more active again from Night 5 and onward. Toy Bonnie appears as a secondary antagonist in this game. He attacks on earlier nights. Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He tends to move first in the earlier nights. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4 and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in the Backstage in the original game. Unlike Bonnie in the first game, he is always the first toy animatronic on stage to move. Toy Bonnie has a shadowy counterpart that will sometimes appear in The Office as a hallucination. If stared at for too long, the shadow will fade and crash the game. Interestingly, the shadow seems to have a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie himself. Its top row of teeth are also perfectly straight, as compared to Toy Bonnie's buck tooth. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach The Office.